Scott Tenorman Rising
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Cartman's arch rival and half Brother Scott Tenorman is back in town after having a second stint inside a mental hospital and is currently planning a deviously revenge plot against Cartman and The town of South Park but one thing is standing in his way is the Coon and Friends.
1. An Unsavory Homecoming

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Scott Tenorman Rising**

**Chapter 1: An Unsavory Homecoming**

One day at a Public charter bus station in town a person who was walking off the bus at that moment after being released after a second stint in a mental hospital in Denver but on his deranged mind is set on destroying Eric Cartman's life and South Park for covering his father's affair with the town's go to woman Liane Cartman up that resulting her getting pregnant with Eric when the Broncos were having a good year in football was Scott Tenorman the crazed half-brother of Eric cartman and the leader of the revived Ginger Separatists Movement who had taken his brother's spot as its leader which they became bad as Al-Qaeda .

"At last I will have my revenge set for my little brother and this town." Scott said while laughing evilly now.

"Oh look out honey that is one crazy looking nutcase standing there right now better stays clear of him." a local man said while walking with his wife at that moment.

Cut to Cartman's house inside the living room in front of the sofa which they all are laying on their stomach while on the carpeted floor playing a game of UNO right now but all sudden Butters came rushing inside it at that moment.

"Fellas I have some very bad news right now." Said Butters

"So what Butters what is the goddamned bad news which we are playing an awesome game of UNO because I currently kicking Kahl's ass now?" Said Cartman

"No you not are kicking my ass you lying fat ass Cartman!"" Said Kyle

"It's Cartman's biggest arch rival and older half-brother Scott Tenorman which he is back in town as we speak." Said Butters

"Wait a minute did you says Scott Tenorman oh fuck I'm fucking doomed you guys." Said Cartman in a very sounding voice

"Oh man this is really fucked up right now." Said Stan

"Fucking ginger Separatists will be back as well." Mumming Kenny

"So we need to find someone to help us out now." Said Kyle

"Well we know that Mayor McDaniels will not help us at all because last time we pissed her off guys." Said Cartman

"Oh yeah I remember that vandalism accident that happened last week." Said Stan

"Cartman least we try to convince her." Said Kyle

"I'm doubts it Kahl that she will be listen to us." Said Cartman

Which the boys has run out of the house and few minutes later at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office at a medium-sized boardroom table which she was sitting at the head of the table sitting next to her two aides and surrounded by BarBrady, Yates and Dawson at that moment to discuss about public safety funding to hire more officers to put on the streets right now.

"Gentlemen we are here to discuss about hiring more officers and safer weapons to be use on any future combative suspect now on." McDaniels said which she has her reading glasses on right now.

"Mayor you said that we are getting Taser and bean bag guns very soon. "Said Yates remembering when he put the order in for them a few months ago.

"Yes Yates that they are being shipped out right now." Said McDaniels while rolling her eyes at that moment

But all sudden they heard a big and loud bang outside in the hallway at that moment and her office door swung open to reveal the boys came running in there and heavily breathing as well too.

"Hey you damned kids get your asses back here now!" Hollered a city hall security guard

"Mayor McDaniels we have a very serious problem that we all have on our chests at this moment." Said Kyle

"So kids what is your problem to grain my attention for a very good reason which you have five minutes to states our case." Sneered McDaniels

"Mayor its Scott Tenorman and his Ginger Separatists Movement are back in town right now." Said Stan

"What did you say kid?!" McDaniels said who is looking very dumbfounded right now while she spit her hot coffee out at that moment.

"Mayor we said Scott Tenorman and his ginger minions are fucking back you God damned woman." Said Cartman in angry voice

"OH No this is going to be very bad gentlemen." Said McDaniels which she clasped her both hands together

"I thought we asked the state to locked that Scott Tenorman away inside a mental hospital after that whole fiasco with the deranged celebrities, gingers and oh I can't say that name at all that happened." Said Yates

"Well everyone we must on our toes the next few days then that they will pull anything." Said McDaniels as she was standing there at her window then turned around to look at them

But inside Cartman's mind which he was thinking about reactivating the Coon and Friends after they gone into hiding after they captured & broken a robbery ring up that was committing a high crime spree a couple of months ago.

"What fucking else bad will come for me and us for the rest of today that I really want a quiet and normal day around here for once?" said McDaniels in a very concerned voice

"Mayor we all know that will not happened around here in the natural, human or supernatural realms and needs." Said Johnson

"Oh shut Up Johnson I 'm not need your hindsight at all right now". McDaniels sneered loudly while she was standing by her office main window at that moment.

"Martha that Yates and I will alert our officers to be on the lookout for Scott Tenorman and his terrorist like group." The slightly plump police chief said while standing there by the mayor.

"Yeah right George I'm quoting you on that comment right now." Grumbled loudly McDaniels than says "Idiot!" While she was rolling her eyes at them which she knows that nothing will get done around here because they are too incompetent to do their job that she hired them to do. Also she was silently praying for the return of the coon and friends at that moment as well too.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: This story is also based on another unfinished comic strip that I did a long ago and always what happened to scott and The Ginger movement after 200 and 201.**


	2. Leading the Charge against Evil

**Chapter 2: Leading the Charge against Evil**

Later on that night cut to Cartman's house down in his basement which it was done as a hideout liar for the coon and friends and they are there and dressed as their superhero alter ego right now. At that moment they were at a board room table having a meeting to discuss about Scott Tenorman and his G.S. M.'s motives for the town now.

"Did you say Gingers and Scott Tenorman you guys?" Said Clyde as Mosquito while remembering he was kidnapped out of his own bed by the gingers when they were led by Cartman

"Yes we did Clyde!" Cartman said while dressed as the Coon.

"Oh crap!" Said Clyde

"I am wondering what Scott Tenorman have up in his crazed mind right now you guys." Said Token/Tupperware

"Well Tupperware I know one possible motive to get back at his own half-brother Cartman who killed his brother's parents and turned them into chili which he made him ate them?" Said Kyle/The Human Kite

"Oh shut up Kahl!" Hollered Cartman

"Geez Cartman don't have a big fucking fit about it which Token only wants to know why." Said Stan/Tool sled

"Timmah!" Said Timmy/Iron Maiden

"Maybe we do some investigating at the airport Hilton to see and hear what the Ginger Separatists Movement has planned up at their secret meeting tonight you guys." Said Kenny/ Mysterion

Flash at The South Park Police Dept's building inside the main squad room which it was very busy with plain clothed Detectives and uniformed officers right now. Which Sgt. Yates was looking over files that was sitting on his desk that is when BarBrady came out of his office at that time but all sudden his cell phone starts to ring at that moment which it was Mayor McDaniels who was calling him.

'Uh hello oh Martha you want to know that we brief our officers on the possible threats yet." BarBrady said while motioning to Yates to brief the officers on it right now then say in a lie. "Oh yes we did a briefing on the threat Mayor."

All sudden you can hear a loud-sounding screech coming through the phone's speaker at that moment.

"Like Hell you are George you are lying to me right now which I can sense it you fucking idiot just do your job now." Hollered McDaniels in the phone while off view and hung up in his ear.

"Oh boy she is pissed off now." Said BarBrady

Flash at the underground Chili- Con Carnival AKA Scott and the gingers' new lair where Scott sat on his red velvet throne like chair and wearing his black top hat and holding his crane.

"My fellow Gingers today we will be launching a full-scale attack on South Park Community and take Mayor McDaniels and her staff as our hostages."Said Scott then he says "But let me deal with my young half-brother."

Cut to the airport Hilton Hotel inside the main lobby The Coon and Friends which they are grilling the hotel manager right now.

"Sir did you rented the hotel's ballroom out to a group of kids with red hair, fair skin and freckles." Said the Coon

"Let me check on the computer to see any bookings for the room at all so give me 10 seconds." The manager said while he was at the computer at that moment than says "Well boys there are no meeting is taking here at all.

Outside of the hotel the kids stand there in great silence and Mysterion is thinking about going on Patrol by himself at that moment.

"Dude this is bullshit." Said Stan

"So what we are going to do now." Said Kyle

"You guys go digging up any info on G.S. M. which I will go on patrolling the streets of South Park by myself right now." Said Mysterion

"Oh hell no Kinny you are not leaving me here with these assholes espeaciality that Jew Kahl." Said Cartman

"Cartman I want you staying with the other guys for you own protection because your Brother is axe- crazy about you right now."

"You son of bitch I hate your immortal ass Kinny least you cares about me." Said Cartman looking up with those teary puppy eyes

Cut over to city hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was still there working on stuff before she heads for home herself for the night and she has a visitor in her presence right now. That is when she looks up from the paperwork and saw Mysterion standing there in front of her at that moment.

"Jesus Christ you scared Me Mysterion for a moment." Said McDaniels

"I'm sorry to scare like that your honor." Said Mysterion

"So Mysterion what are you briefing to me which I'm calling it a night right now. Said McDaniels

"Madam we are doing our best to find Scott Tenorman and his minions right now." Said Mysterion

"Well Mysterion you doing a better job than my own idiotic police force right now." Said McDaniels

To Be Continued


	3. Cornered

**Chapter 3: Cornered**

Later on that very same night inside one of the town's one of dark alleyways which the coon and other members are walking down the trash over pathway which they are feeling that they are currently being watched at that moment. They are suddenly being surrounded by the members of the Gingers Movement which the boy are standing each other at their shoulders and looks very afraid at that very moment.

"Oh fuck it's the gingers and we are clearly surrounded right now you guys." Said the Coon

"Gingers attack them now!" Said the ginger second in command who sitting on the roof of one building at that moment

"So let's fight them then." Said Tool shed

"Dude we can't waltz through them at all." Said the Human Kite

"Where the hell is Mysterion at?" Said Mosquito

But on the building's rooftop where the ginger second in command stood at a pint –sized dark shadow was moving toward him at that moment. All sudden the other members look up when the second in command let a fear filled shriek out and saw Mysterion jumped him at that moment which he has the upper hand on the ginger kid.

"Go Mysterion!" Said all of them

"About fucking time you show up Mysterion."Said the coon

At that Moment the ginger second in command pull a knife out and stabbed Mysterion in the left side of his stomach area which the mini superhero sunk down in great pain and fell down upon his knees while covering his wound up with his hands.

"Oh fuck for fucking God's sake not again to die this way once again and its fucking hurts too." Said Mysterion while blood oozing down from his mouth and remembering when the kindergoth Georgie stabbed him.

"UH Oh My God, They killed Mysterion!" Said Tool shed

"You bastards!" Said the Human Kite

"Holy Shit this is not good at all!" Said Token

Flash at the McCormick's house a door opens up to reveal Carol and Stuart McCormick came walking which she was carrying a blanket wrapped newborn infant which it was Kenny was reborn due from his immortality that is grain through the cult of Cthulhu because his parents went there for the free beer that was handled out at their secret meetings.

"Stuart I really getting sick and tired of rebirthing our little Kenny all time and I knows it is from that stupid ass cult. Said Mrs. McCormick has she placed Kenny on his bed at that moment

Back to the alleyway up on the building the team ran upstairs to find Kenny's corpse laying there which they saw the stab wound on the side which they want to cry at his side that moment and his body begins to crumble into dust and only leaves the Mysterion costume behind as the wind blow the dust away. But they all look over their shoulders and saw the newly reborn and resurrected Kenny in his normal clothes standing there. Which all of those boys looks very dumbfounded when they saw him at that moment?

"What the fuck." Said the Coon

"Mysterion we thought you are dead." Said Mint Berry Crunch

"Well then you think your lucky stars right now that I'm back." Kenny quickly replied while he was grabbing his Mysterion costume which he went behind the roof door access door to change back into his costume at that moment. Which at that moment they have realize that the night was still young to carry on and stop the G.S.M from successful completing their plan of destruction for the town?

At last Mysterion jump out from the behind the roof access door which he brought a freshly clean M logo which it was in neon green and lavender sweat shirt minus the stab wound and blood stain on it.

At the police station inside the main squad room was crawling with many plain clothed detectives and uniformed officers who are seated at their desks doing paperwork right now. All sudden the doors swung open to reveal a very pissed off Mayor McDaniels who came walking in there with her two personal toady assistants at her side which BarBrady and Yates was standing by the sergeant's desk at that moment.

"Harrison and George we need to talk now." Said McDaniels in very angry and demanding voice

"Martha what is it?" Said BarBrady

Inside BarBrady's office which the mayor was speaking with the top two police officials right now.

"It is about the revived Ginger Separatist Movement group that we are in trouble right now." McDaniels said who have both of her hands resting on the desk while looking at both of BarBrady and Yates at that moment.

"Madam Mayor we are doing our best to locate the hideout of the ginger separatist movement group right now. Said Yates

"I'm don't fucking care about your excuses Lou just do your job and find those little bastards before someone get hurt or killed around here." Said McDaniels which she was sitting in her husband's chair at that moment then she says "Well get your ass to work now."

"Fine I will get on it right now your honor." Said Yates leaving BarBrady and her behind inside the room which her aides were sitting out of the room at that moment and she went up to BarBrady which she kissed him and hugged him at the that moment.

"I thought you were coming home for the night my sweets." Said BarBrady while lovely embracing the mayor who is close to him

"George that Mysterion came by my office earlier this evening about the gingers which I 'm very afraid right now." Said McDaniels

"Martha you must stay calm for the sake of the townsfolk which they will panic and go rabble, rabble, rabble on us."Said BarBrady while he have her head resting on his chest at that moment

"I know George but I'm very worry right now." Said McDaniels

"I hope we get help from the coon and friends just like the last time when that robbery ring was breaking in everyone's homes and businesses Martha." Said BarBrady

"I hope so George." Said McDaniels


	4. S is About to Hit the Fan

**Chapter 4: S*** is about to hit the fan**

The very next morning in downtown area of South Park at the police station inside BarBrady's office which Mayor McDaniels was still there sound asleep on the chief's sofa and covered with a blanket that BarBrady placed on her last night. Which at last to she begins to stirred from her sleep. And BarBrady came in there at that very moment with two cups of hot coffee.

"Martha I brought you some coffee." Said BarBrady while she was standing there putting her dark blue blazer jacket and her black leather high heel shoes back on.

"Why thanks George for the cup of coffee but we have to go to a city council meeting to attend right now." Said McDaniels

The two top city officials came walking out there of that office which Yates quickly notices them leaving the building at that moment. At that very sight of them together left the sergeant in wondering about his superiors are having more than a professional relationship. But someone begins talk to him at that moment which he instantly forgets about it.

At that same time that the Gingers are forwarding their plans of destruction against all of South Park while our favorite crime fighting team at school right now. Which the plan comes forward they are planning to take City Hall and the mayor along with her staff and the city council as their hostages to lure the Coon and Friends out of the shadows espeaciality Cartman for his brother/leader to take on by himself in the battle.

At South Park Elem. School inside Mr. Garrison's class which they are taking a test for the state and its capitols right now.

"Oh right class let's start this test and no fucking cheating which I'm talking to you Eric." Said Garrison

"Oh God damnit I so screwed right now!" Said Cartman

"Oh what matters Eric that you didn't study again." Said Garrison

"I did study Mr. Garrison!" Said Cartman

"Yeah right Eric sure you did." Said Garrison

Outside in the hallway a ginger boy was walking up to the wall where the fire alarm was located at which he was faking to go to the bathroom at that moment then he pulls on the fire alarm lever to set it off to confuses the fire and police Dept. for hours while they put their grand scheme into motion at that moment. That is when the alarm sounds which it prompts the school to evacuated the building right now. At the boys' class signed meeting spot which the false alarm prompts the boys to investigate it that is when they realize the gingers behind it and have something bigger for the town right now.

"Dude I think something is up right now." Said Kyle

"Gingers?!" Said the members of the coon and friends while they are still in their normal clothes

"Cartman do you think that they have something bigger planned." Said Stan

They all are silently thinking to going to change into their superheroes' alter ego costumes while standing in line and waiting for the all clear to go in at that moment.

Cut to South Park City Hall down in the main lobby the gingers have tied up the on duty security guards before spreading out like cancer to all the depts. and inside the private city council meeting chambers which they are having an emergency council meeting right now. On each side of Mayor McDaniels were the leading citizens of town and BarBrady sat at the end and the mayor clears her throat to speak at that moment?

"Ladies and gentlemen why I call you all to this emergency meeting that a very serious development has come up." Said McDaniels

"What kind of serious developments are you talking about mayor?" Said Randy

"Randy The Ginger Separatist Movement Group is back in town.' Said McDaniels

"WHAT!" Said All

All sudden they heard fighting and yelling inside the hallway which the door swung opens to reveals the members of gingers that swarmed into the room like bugs at that moment.

"Speak of the devil they shall appear."Said McDaniels

"South Park City Council you are now our hostages." the Ginger second in command said while looking at the furious looking mayor at that moment than he says "Take them down to the records room and tied them up too."

"You little punks will not get with this at all I promised you that Mysterion will take care of you." Sneered McDaniels

"Well your honor I have some bad news to break to you and your councilors I killed Mysterion last night so your hope are crushed." Said The Ginger second in command

"No it can't be true at all, you little Bastards!" Said McDaniels

Which the gingers led the mayor and councilors down to the basement's records room at that moment and inside the mayor's office Scott Tenorman at the mayor's desk at that moment.

"Scott the mayor and council are tied up and locked away." Said Ginger second in command

"Now it's a waiting game for my little brother to come."Said Scott while laughing evilly

To Be Continued


	5. Hostage Crisis

Chapter 5: Hostage Crisis

Down in the basement record room which the mayor and the council were tied up and gauged at that same time also there are ginger guards that were standing outside and they has knock BarBrady out with his own night sick while he was his knees and took his gun , night stick and pepper spray from him. But McDaniels has sneaked a pocket knife with her that she hidden her knife inside her jacket sleeve which she was cutting through the rope that bounds her hands at that moment which she got her hands loose untie her feet and gently pull the duct tape off her thin lips. Then she had unties Johnson and Fred from their bounds which they went to untie the councilors while McDaniels went over to BarBrady's side to wake him up from the blow at that moment.

"George wakes up now please you damned bumbling oaf!" Said McDaniels gently slaps him to wake him up which she was cradling his head on her lap at that moment

"What those gingers want from us now." Said Mrs. Testaburger

All sudden BarBrady woke up from his the bump in the head that he gotten earlier at that moment.

"Oh my head hurts now." Said BarBrady than he says I think its Scott Tenorman is involved to get back at Eric Cartman and the town, which I remember when the gingers, celebrities and Mecha –Streisand were terrorizing the town for the certain religious head which we can't say his name at all and Scott Tenorman know the town's secret about his own father Jack being Eric's biological father and his affair with Liane which we were covering it up because the broncos were having a good year in the 2001."

"Why the hell you are bringing this recently busted secret up again George?" Said Gerald Broflovski while the city councilors were standing there

"Geez Gerald calm down!" Said Randy

Which Mayor McDaniels was sitting on the floor next to BarBrady and her two aides looking concerned at this moment and outside of the building's parking lot the police force was there and led by Sgt. Yates and Lt Dawson which their chief and mayor are being held captive right now. But all sudden the fully costumed members of the coon and friends arrive on the scene at that moment.

"Sgt. Yates did the mayor, her aides and the city council escapes from the ginger takeover of city hall." Said Mysterion while Stan and Kyle looks very worry about their dads at that moment

"Mysterion they are being held as hostages somewhere by the gingers right now." Said Sgt. Yates then he says "We thinks the hostages are down in the basement's records room.

"Well then we are going in there to take back City Hall and free the hostages Sgt. Yates." Said Mysterion

"You boys are fucking crazy to go in there which all of you kids are heading in the killing fields when you enter inside." Said Lt. Dawson

"Duh we laugh in the face of the face of danger and evil which we were once sent to the nightmare city of R'lyeh." Said Mosquito

"Come on you guys I let go in that building to kick some ass." Said Mysterion

"Kinny I will deal with my older brother on my own, while you guys take on the G.S. M. and free the mayor , her staff and the city council. " Said the coon in a low whisper into Mysterion's ear at that moment

All sudden Yates, Harris and a dozen of uniformed police officers step forward which they want to help the coon and friends to rescue their chief, mayor and other people inside.

"Where the hell all of you going right now?!" Said Dawson

"To rescue our chief which he is our brother of the badge Tom, which we must protect one of our own and as the same to Mayor McDaniels even though she is a bitch to us but it is our duty." Said Yates

Inside the record room which everyone is looking for a way out of there at that moment which McDaniels went to back of the room that is when she discovered a vent in the wall.

"I fucking know there is a furnace vent in here."Said McDaniels

At the same time inside the main lobby a squad of armed swat members came swarming in there which they made the ginger kids run away and the coon and friends stood next to Sgt. Yates and Det. Harris right now.

"This way where Mysterion is heading right now let cover them men!" Said Yates with his gun draw

But Mysterion has leapt into the air and land on the wall which he open the vent's door at that moment.

"You guys hunt down those gingers and I will look for the mayor and other hostages." Said Mysterion

"Okay Mysterion and good luck." Said Mint Berry Crunch

Down in the basement outside of the record room stands two ginger guards by the locked door all sudden the vent door drop on the floor and Mysterion jump down on the floor at that moment.

"Oh shit it is Mysterion." Said the ginger guard one

"Let get that non ginger!" Said the ginger guard two while charging at Mysterion but he was too quick for them which he did a spit kick on them to knock them out.

While they are out cold Mysterion revives the key to the room which he unlock and free the hostages at that moment.

"Madam Mayor, councilors and Chief BarBrady are you okay?"Said Mysterion

"Yes we are now Mysterion." Said Mayor McDaniels

At that moment BarBrady grab his gun, Taser, pepper spray and radio from the desk before they flees from the room.


	6. The Showdown

**Chapter 6: The Showdown**

Outside in the upper main hallway inside City Hall which BarBrady has drawn his gun while protecting the hostages from a possible ginger ambush and Mysterion is with them. All sudden they are meeting cold steel in their faces at that moment which Yates and the officers looks very revived when they saw their chief, head superior and the others come around the corner look uninjured and fine at that moment.

"Men back down now it's the chief, mayor and the hostages." Said Yates

"Let's get these hostages to safety away from the danger zone Lou and I joining you fellas in the search." Said BarBrady

Which Mayor McDaniels overheard BarBrady talking with Yates about rejoining the police sweep of the building and she is not pleased about it at that moment which she now worries about him more after saw him took a hit to the head. At the mobile command center which Dawson was sitting at the table that is when he looks up and saw the hostages are coming out of the building at that moment.

"Your honor I'm glad you are okay and safe." Said Dawson

"Tom I'm fine and peachy but I want my office back."Said McDaniels which she was thinking about her warm office and fancy chair at that moment

While the council members are happily reuniting with their loved ones at that moment which you can see Sharon, Shelly, Stephen, Butters, Jimmy, Sarah Valmer, Wendy, Mr. Testaburger , Skeeter's family , Sheila and Ike are among the crowd right now.

"Oh Randy I fine you are okay."Said Sharon

"Sharon I fine and where is Stanley?" Said Randy

Inside the mayor's office that is when Cartman burst through the door at that moment he are met by his most feared rival and half-brother Scott who is standing there in front of the mayor's desk with a very vicious smile has formed on freckles face.

"Scott!" Said The Coon which he has raised his hands in the air which you can see his shiny metal claws which he is ready to fight at that moment

"Why hello there my little brother I'm going to love this to make this very special for me just like in the old saying Revenge is best served cold." Said Scott

"Let this bitch going than you mother fucker that you will respect Mah Authoritah!" Said Cartman

All sudden they charge at each other and begin to fight each other which Cartman was using his claws to scratches the shit out of Scott's face at that moment.

"You little fucking twerp you scratched the hell of my face." Said Scott

"Like I am fucking care at all about your day walker's reflection." Said Cartman

But at that moment which Tenorman kick him in the ribs hard and the force has sent him into the wall at all which it pisses him very off now. When Scott is about to finish Cartman off but something else has caught him off guard at that moment.

"Oh shit I'm really fucked right now." Said Scott when he saw the other members of the coon and friends were standing there next to cartman

"Come on guys let show him the way of the coon and friends fight!" Said Mysterion while they are walking toward them and all sudden Scott climb out of the main window at that moment

"Yeah!" Said all the members of the coon and friends

"You win this round the coon and friends I promise you I will be back." Said Scott but he jump out of the window and disappeared in the darkness

The very next morning at city hall outside on the stage which the coon and friends are there with Mayor McDaniels, her aides , BarBrady , Yates, Harris and the city councilors for an award ceremony which around the stage stood the cheerful crowd.

"Citizens of South Park I happily announce to award these young and brave children who put their lives into danger to protect us." Said McDaniels while standing behind her podium and her aides stood next to her

"Dude least we are getting awarded this time." Said the Human Kite

"Yeah we are doing a community service for town human Kite." Said Tool shed

Which at that moment down at the line starting with Mint berry Crunch that the mayor was placing medal around their necks at that moment while Johnson was holding the medals for the mayor to give out and everyone in the crowd roars a cheer?

The End

**Author's Note: The reason that I did not killed Scott off that I have planned to use him as the recurring arch emeny besides Prof. Chaos for the future coon and Friends involved stories :).**


End file.
